


Crazy, Stupid, Pack Things

by halzbarryscerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halzbarryscerek/pseuds/halzbarryscerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just shrugged. "If you want me to claim you as my mate, you have to be shared with the pack."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy, Stupid, Pack Things

**Author's Note:**

> It's porn. Just bad porn. Oh, my God. I don't even know.
> 
> Just enjoy yourselves. Oh, and everyone's eighteen (except Derek who is whatever age the writers feel like that day).
> 
> Other pairings include:  
> Scott McCall/Aiden/Ethan/Vernon Boyd/Isaac Lahey

"I _what_?!" Scott shrieked.

Derek was leaning back against the table, arms crossed as he looked at the young teen in front of him. "It's a pack thing."

"It's a crazy, stupid pack thing!"

Derek just shrugged. "If you want me to claim you as my mate, you have to be shared with the pack."

"Normal human beings don't do this, dude!" Scott yelled.

"We're not normal humans. We're werewolves. You're a werewolf. And I'm an Alpha." Derek stood up straight and walked over to Scott's place on the couch and took a seat right next to him. He rubbed Scott's thigh soothingly, which seemed to help calm the young Beta's nerves. "It's been a pack tradition for a long time. How else are the Betas going to recognize you as the Alpha's mate?"

"I don't know. Through logic?" Scott said. "I mean, they know I'm dating you, you would think they would be able to put two and two together."

Derek sighed. "It doesn't work like that Scott. Their human sides know who you are to me, but their wolves don't. An Alpha sharing his mate to the pack shows loyalty and trust."

"Trust?! What do I need to show trust for? They freakin' know me already!"

"They know you as pack, not as my mate."

Scott whined, throwing his head back in frustration as he lied back against the old coach, staring up at the darkness in Derek's loft. He was so angry, he probably would've wolfed out by now if Derek wasn't stroking his leg so comfortingly.

"I don't want them to see me naked, though." Scott said, worrying his lip.

Derek chuckled. "Kind of hard to avoid. Unless you want to get semen all over your clothes."

Scott jerked up and looked at Derek with horror in his eyes. Because _no_ —No fucking way. "You mean, they're gonna. . . ?"

"Inside you."

"INSIDE ME? WHAT THE FUCK, DEREK?"

Derek just shrugged again. He kept acting like this was all normal, as if people had gang bangs on a regular basis to commemorate a couple tying the knot. Speaking of which. . .

"Oh, yeah, one other thing." The look on Scott's face said everything. There was more? God help him. "After the Betas are done, uhm, _depositing_. . . their scent inside you. I'm gonna have to knot you."

The blood completely drained from Scott's face. He was having heart attack, he could feel it. God was going to have mercy on him and just kill him right there so he wouldn't have to deal with this looney business. He looked at Derek and weakly asked, "Knot me? L-like. . . like a dog?"

Derek scowled. "We're not dogs, Scott. It's just. . . I'm not. . . okay, yeah, like a dog."

Scott flopped back on the sofa, burying his face in Derek's lap as he whined some more with only his boyfriend rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on his hip as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Scott was pacing the room, hands clasped together as he waited impatiently. He wanted the night to be over with already. Just two or three hours and it'll all be done. There was only one dick Scott will ever see after tonight, and that dick will be Derek's. . . and his own. Two dicks.

He could hear Derek conversing with the pack outside, telling them to go easy on him because he was nervous. He wanted to stomp in there and tell them that he was not nervous, that he was totally ready to take a hundred dicks at one time. . . except they would see right through his lie from the rapidly beating heart that was pounding in his chest. Plus, his entire scent was flooding out anxiety like a broken river dam. He was like weak prey ready to be eaten by the ferocious predators. Except instead of "being eaten", he was "being fucked".

He could hear several whines of want coming from the other room and the faint smell of arousal was beginning to leak in through the door cracks. The pack was horny and the moon was beginning to glow, signifying that the ritual was about to start. A few moments later, Derek walked in, eyes glowing red and smelling like the pack had just humped his entire body. His cock twitched slightly at the scent as a nagging feeling in his brain screamed for him to spread his legs and present himself to his Alpha.

Derek sniffed the air, catching a whiff of Scott's desire. He smiled predatorily, canines elongating, as he sauntered over and grabbed Scott roughly, pulling him into a hard kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Scott was no match for an Alpha, especially one as horny and completely dazed as Derek was right now.

The Alpha pushed him back against the bed as he shucked off his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head before climbing on top of Scott and continuing their make-out. Scott loved Derek's chest; how strong and powerful it was, just like his Alpha. The small patch of fur in the middle, so manly and so fucking hot that Scott was about to lose it right that second.

Derek growled as he ground his crotch against Scott's ass, earning a small moan from the young teen. Their kiss ended abruptly, much to the whining Beta's disappointment, as Derek steadied himself.

Panting, he asked Scott, "Are you ready?"

Scott could only nod. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. He was too blissed out to think straight. All he knew was that he wanted to get fucked and he wanted to get fucked _now_.

"Take off your clothes," Derek demanded as he walked out of the room.

Scott immediately stripped his shirt off and tugged his jeans down until he could kick them away. He lied there in his boxers, waiting for the pack to arrive, his aching hardness leaking through his shorts and filling the room with his unabashed lust.

Seconds later, Scott was hit with an immense wave of arousal as the pack entered with Derek close behind. Boyd and Isaac's eyes were glowing a bright yellow as the twins' tell-tale blue eyes illuminated the room like moonlight. They each had hungry looks in their eyes, their uncontrollable lust amplified by a million because of the full moon. Derek had assured Scott that during this ceremony, they would be able to control their killer instincts if they channeled into. . . _something else_.

Sex was a basic primal need, like feeding and hunting. Their blood lust would be replaced by sexual lust as they prepared themselves to fuck the ever-living shit out of Scott McCall. Derek roared, which must've been some weird wolfy way of saying, "Go!" because the Betas piled on him like piranha on meat. Clothes were ripped from bodies and Scott was pretty sure that the tattered clips of cloth that were strewn across the room had once been his favorite pair of Spider-Man boxers.

Scott whined aloud as his body was assaulted with hungry mouths wanting to lick and suck every inch of his olive-skinned body. He couldn't even see straight, he was so lost in a sexual haze. It felt like there were three tongues on his cock and balls as another tongue licked a stripe up and down his abs.

"So good, Scott," he heard Derek's rough voice say, "You're doing so good."

A moan escaped the Beta's mouth as the rest of the Betas continued their assault on his body. Derek's hands were twisting Scott's nipples, shamelessly getting them erect as the pack took turns sucking at Scott's scrotum before lapping at his hole. If he was being honest with himself, he and Derek had only ever done it twice, but the first time didn't count and the second time ended as quickly as it started. But tonight, he was about to get fucked by not one, but five different men and get his first knotting, which sounded incredibly painful. He's lucky he's a werewolf with enhanced healing, otherwise there would be a problem.

"Ready, Scott? Are you ready for my pack to fuck you?"

Scott whined out his reply and Derek gave them the signal. The twins were the first to take their turn with Scott. Aiden pushed the head of his cock through Scott's hole before shoving the entire thing in as Ethan kissed the head of Scott's dick to keep him calm as his twin quickened his pace. It ended almost as fast as it had begun with Aiden coming inside Scott and leaving his scent. He pulled out slowly before letting his twin take his turn.

Ethan was much more rough. It was like he reveled in Scott's cries of pain and pleasure, fucking him so hard that if Scott weren't a werewolf, he'd probably be ripped in half. Derek growled lowly, a silent order for him to take things easy. Ethan began to slow his pace after that, but still fast enough make Scott hum his appreciation. Before long, Ethan was coming inside him and he was handed off to the next pack member, Boyd.

Boyd was large and intimidating, but he was surprisingly gentle with Scott. He was definitely a much more considerate lover than the twins. His cock was long and thick and it slid into Scott's ass perfectly. He rubbed at Scott's side as he thrust in and out. He was going painfully slow, enough for Scott to savor every deep thrust as Boyd fucked him. In fact, it was almost like he was making love to him, which was endearing. . . except for the fact that Scott was the Alpha's mate and any love-making would've probably resulted in Boyd being neutered.

Boyd leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Scott's mouth, sucking on the bottom lip as his thrusting sped up.

Boyd roared out as he neared his released. The other members of the pack began to roar in response. In seconds, Boyd was coming, so much that Scott could practically taste it in his throat. Scott was almost spent from the amount of fucking that has gone on this night, but he still had two more to go.

It was now Isaac's turn. He seemed to be the most eager, his excitement coming off him just as much as arousal. A jealous Derek growled warningly before granting the Beta to take Scott. It was no secret that Isaac held some sort of candle for Scott. Scott was the one who had taken him when Derek kicked him out of the loft, so the curly-haired Beta had some sort of attachment to him. His eagerness showed through his sex skills as he nipped and bit at Scott's shoulders and collar, getting dangerously close to the area where Derek would bite Scott to stake his claim.

Derek hovered over the pair, watching with dangerous, possessive eyes as Isaac continued his pace with Scott. Before long, Isaac was coming hard. He jerked and spasmed over Scott that he had found it an adorable sight to watch. Isaac steadied his breathing before leaning into a kiss, which had been cut short when Derek grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him off.

Now it was time, the headlining act. The others were just the appetizers. Derek was the main course. The other Betas sat by the sidelines, dicks swinging in anticipation as they watched their Alpha's heavy cock bounce between his legs in barely-concealed eagerness.

"Alright, Scott," Derek said intensely. "Remember, there's no going back."

Scott sat up. His body was sweaty, sticky, and aching a little from being fucked in the same position over and over. His ass was leaking from all the come he had accumulated throughout the night. There was no way he was backing out now. He gave Derek a look, who nodded his head in silent understanding before tossing Scott's calves over his shoulders and diving for his ass. Scott gasped when he felt Derek lap at his hole, mewling in pleasure at the toe-curling bliss that was being bestowed on him by his Alpha.

Derek's tongue was a sinful and, at the same time, heavenly experience. His hot breath blew against Scott's abused hole like a warm summer breeze. Scott gripped at the sheets as Derek brought him closer to release and he hadn't even gotten to the knotting yet.

When he was done cleaning the come out of his mate's ass, Derek flipped Scott over on his stomach and positioned himself. The Betas were by their sides, rutting against the bed and sheets as they rubbed and caressed Scott's back. Seconds later, Scott could feel the thick head of Derek's cock forcing its way through into his pink hole. Scott cried out, the sting of his stretched ass getting more powerful as Derek shoved his entire length in, roaring as he did.

There were no words to describe it. Derek fucked him like an Alpha would fuck his little Beta bitch. Possessive, controlling, and animalistic. The man just oozed sexuality and power. The Alpha's eyes glowed bloody red as continued to pound his young mate with his giant cock. The Beta wolves all roared with approval at the mewling sounds Scott made from getting fucked out so nice and hard.

Scott buried his head into the pillows to muffle the strangled moans that kept coming from his mouth like a fire alarm that couldn't be turned off. Derek's thrusts were getting faster and more relentless and his cries only got louder through the bed. Before long, Scott could feel his dick pulsing wildly and seconds later, he was coming all over himself and the sheets under him. Derek and the Betas went crazy at the scent of his load with Derek pumping harder and unnaturally fast.

A few more thrusts later and Derek abruptly stopped, roaring out a vulgar "FUCK!" before the base of his cock swelled and he was shooting his come up his mate's asshole. The knot was painful and Scott couldn't even move away from the pain. He just had to endure it until it was over. He could feel Derek's come filling him like some kind of gas pump. He suddenly felt sprinkles of something wet spray over his back. . . the Betas had came a second time, all over his body like some cheap slut. Scott had to admit, it was pretty hot.

Derek growled at them and they cowered away. They overstepped their bounds and Derek was going to have to teach them a lesson later. After a while, the pain from the knot evolved into a dull throb that Scott couldn't help but react by clenching his cheeks around Derek's dick.

The Alpha leaned down over his Beta mate and kissed his shoulder. It was the beastly, possessive Alpha that just got done giving Scott he fuck of his life. It was Derek Hale, Scott's loving and attentive boyfriend. The boyfriend that Scott fell in love with.

"You were amazing, Scott," Derek said soothingly, rubbing at his back. The come from the Betas had dried already and were peeling off from Derek's massage.

Scott let out the breath that he didn't even know he was holding. About thirty minutes later, the knot finally subsided and Scott and Derek were officially mates. The Betas all snapped out of their sexual, moon-induced haze and awkwardly left the room, blushing madly and barely looking at one another in the eye. When they were alone, Derek flipped Scott on his side and laid down right next to him, intertwining their legs together.

"I'm exhausted," Scott said.

"I can imagine."

Scott buried his face into Derek's collarbone, feeling the warmth of his body heat and the scratch of his chest hair under his chin. "I love you so much," he whispered.

Derek hummed, eyes glowing red again as Scott's glowed yellow. "And I love you. Forever."

Scott chuckled. "You have to. We're mates."

"Even if we weren't, I would still love you forever."

Scott looked up at him. "Really?"

Derek nodded his head and rubbed the Beta's cheek with his thumb. "Yes."

They closed the gap and kissed each other lovingly, holding each other tightly and never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> [Contact Me](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
